


ABC Writing Theme Challenge

by WinteryGarnet



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryGarnet/pseuds/WinteryGarnet
Summary: This is a series of Oneshots I'm writing for my new writing tumblr blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/winteryfanficIt's just a way to establish some of the fandoms I'll write for, ships I like, etc. Below is the list of themes I created for this challenge. (Beside the theme I'll put what fandom I wrote for it so you can skip ahead to that which interests you.)1.Accident(Steven Universe)2.Beach(Love Live! Sunshine!!)3.Cafe(Love Live! School Idol Project)4.Dream(Super Paper Mario)5.Explanations6.Forever7.Gaming8.Help9.Injury10.Justice11.Kids12.Love13.Magic14.Numbers15.October16.Party17.Quick18.Ring19.Surprise20.Think21.Upset22.Valuable23.Winter24.Xenial25.Yearning26.Zodiac





	1. Prompt: Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Steven Universe
> 
> Word Count: 717
> 
> Caution: Slight spoiler warning for the episode “A Single Pale Rose” and beyond.

“Rose and I, we would train like this when the war was first upon us,” Pearl’s eyes glimmered as she looked down at Steven and Connie, “I suppose that’s why I get so nostalgic teaching you both.”

She paused, suddenly frowning, “Neither of us was born to fight. Much like you two, we fought out of necessity, shattering gems to stop Homeworld. Why am I telling you this again…?”

“You were telling us about the purpose of fighting, ma’am,” Connie set her sword down.

“Yes, of course,” She nodded, “That’s right. Rose and I weren’t built to fight, and we certainly didn’t believe in it, but there was purpose to it. Always fight for a purpose, or you just might lose yourself.”

Pearl’s frown deepened, her mind traveling elsewhere. The Sky Arena faded from her sight as she was brought back to the battlefields of the Gem War.

She shook herself from it, staring back at Steven, “So, training, yes?”

“Pearl?” His brows furrowed, “Are you okay? We can always do this another time.”

“Yes, I’m fine!” She smiled, clasping her hands in front of her, “I was just thinking is all. Why don’t we start with you, Steven? We can practice your blocking. Connie, pay attention to my stance.”

As they prepared to duel, Pearl couldn’t shake the feeling of uneasiness. Suddenly she saw herself there again. The open field, sky hazy from the storm, weapons littering the ground. They had been fighting for so long, Rose standing before her.

~

“Pearl, you don’t have to do this,” Her Diamond spoke, but she knew the words weren’t true. She had to.

“Yes, I do!” She cried, “I must protect you! I have to protect you!”

Lightening cracked, violent thunder following as the storm progressed. Earth’s weather was always so unpredictable. Distant cries sounded from the Homeworld’s soldiers; they were advancing.

“You can leave,” Rose gently touched her shoulder, “I am allowing you to leave this behind. I can go through with the plan myself before you’re hurt by it.”

“I’d rather be shattered a thousand times before I abandoned you,” Pearl’s gaze drifted towards Rose’s touch, “I swore it before, and I’ll swear it again now.”

Before Rose could say anything, the army came into view; hundreds of gems neared at an alarming rate. She looked to Pearl and nodded, the other Crystal Gems rallying behind them as they drew their swords and prepared to fight.

Rain pounded on their skin as they charged, weapons in the air, and flags waving above them. This was what they had prepared for. This is what Pearl had vowed to live and die for.

Swords clashed, the air ringing with thunder and the colliding of weapons. Gems shattered, the broken fragments falling into the mud. All the while Pearl clung to her Diamond, fighting by her side. She was going to do this. She had to do this. She needed to do this.

~

“Steven!” Connie's cries pulled Pearl back from her daze.

“What?” Panic filled her face as she saw what she had done; blood trickled from a cut in Steven’s face, “Oh my…”

She had been so caught up in her head that she didn’t even notice what she was doing.

“Are you okay?” Connie held his face in her hands, but Steven kept his eyes on Pearl.

“Steven… I’m so sorry…” She lowered her spear, “It was an accident… I…”

“Pearl, it’s fine,” He already licked his hand, rubbing his cheek to heal the wound, “But are you sure you’re okay?”

“I hurt you…” Her voice was quiet.

“Yeah, but you didn’t mean to, and I’m better now!”

“I let you get hurt… I hurt her…”

“Steven…?” Connie looked between the two of them.

Pearl backed away, her hands trembling, eyes welling with tears. She couldn’t stop seeing the war. Everything she did, everything Steven did brought her back. Memories were taunting her of what she had, what she lost. The fear that one day it would cost her. That she would lose him. That she would lose her. That she would lose her purpose.

She was constantly at war.


	2. Prompt: Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Love Live! Sunshine!!
> 
> Word Count: 638

It was over; the past three years had flown by so quickly. Many awe-inspiring moments, but many regrets as well. Kanan stood on the shore, hands in the pockets of her overalls as she waited. In just a few days she, Dia, and Mari would all be headed off for university.

She closed her eyes, taking in the sensations of her favorite place. Pretty soon it would all be gone. The way the sand sunk between her toes, the way the waves brushed up against her bare feet, the cool breeze that passed over her skin, and the salty taste in the air. It was her home, where she had grown up. It was where she met _her_.

“Kanan!” There she was, bright-eyed and with her blonde hair bouncing as she ran to the shore’s edge. Kanan’s cheeks reddening as she turned to face her.

“Mari,” She chuckled, “What are you wearing?”

“Oh, just the best and brightest fashion Italy has to offer!” She spun, dress twirling, “My flight’s tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Her voice suddenly flattened.

“I want to look my best!”

“Is there someone you’re trying to impress?”

“Yeah, you,” Mari stuck out her tongue, gently bopping Kanan on the nose.

Kanan’s blush deepened, “Stop being so silly, I’m just glad you came.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” A soft smile crossed her face, “I leave in the morning, and it’s not like I could leave without saying goodbye. I already talked to Dia, Yoshiko, all of them. All that was left was you…”

“Mari?” Kanan interjected.

“Yes?”

Kanan’s gaze shifted to the ground, “Could I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“Aren’t you afraid?”

“Of?”

She sighed, looking back up at Mari, “Aren’t you afraid of going away? I mean… I guess you left before to study abroad, but this is different. I mean… We finally… I finally got to see you again, and…”

“Kanan,” Mari grinned wickedly, “Are you afraid of missing me?”

“What? No! I mean… I just don’t want to say goodbye again.”

Mari’s smile wavered, “I know…”

“I don’t want to lose you again!” Kanan finally broke, tears starting to form in her eyes, “I’ve never felt… Since we were kids…”

Kanan hesitated before taking Mari’s hands in hers, “This might sound crazy, but would you… Will you be my girlfriend?”

Mari’s eyes widened before she erupted into a fit of giggles to which Kanan stammered, “Wh-what’s so funny?”

“I thought I already was! Kanan, what were we to you before then?”

“I-I don’t know! Friends?”

“Cute,” Mari placed a quick peck on Kanan’s cherry cheek, “You’ve always been more than a friend, and I thought you felt the same.”

“I mean I did, but…” She grew flustered, “So is that a yes?”

“Yes!” She laughed, pulling Kanan into a tight embrace.

“And, I want you to listen to me for a second,” Mari placed her forehead against Kanan’s, “If you close your eyes, there'll be a song that will suddenly cross your mind. My heart continually whispers that we can return to that time.”

“Your solo?” Now Kanan giggled, “Serenading me with New Winding Road?”

“I’m trying to be serious!” Mari laughed.

“Okay, Miss Shiny,” Kanan pulled away from the hug, “I’ll close my eyes to think of you.”

“Nope, you’ve ruined it!” Mari stuck out her tongue, “Completely ruined my serious moment!”

“No, no, no!” Kanan laughed closing her eyes, “Look! I’ll do it; I’m closing my eyes.”

“Oh, are you now?”

“Yes!”

“Well then…” Mari smirked before leaning in, gently placing her lips on Kanan’s.

She giggled, brushing the hair from Kanan’s face, “You’ll always have me.”


	3. Prompt: Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Love Live! School Idol Project
> 
> Word Count: 475
> 
> Just a dumb drabble to establish I’m a hardcore Nozoeli shipper, and that I’ll be writing for them a lot lol

The Lovers, it was the card that Nozomi kept pulling every time she asked about her future. It was a card that should have filled her with such confidence, but instead, her stomach sunk when she saw Eli walk into the cafe, the little bell jingling announcing her arrival.

“Eli,” Nozomi waved her over, shoving her cards back into their box, “I’m so happy you were able to come.”

“I always have time for you,” Eli smiled, “and I just finished teaching a ballet lesson, so it was perfect timing.”

“I ordered us parfaits.”

“Just like when we were teenagers.”

Nozomi blushed, “Do you remember the last time we went to our favorite parfait place before moving to New York?”

Now Eli blushed, “It was a disaster.”

“Was it?”

“Yes, but the best disaster ever,” Eli took Nozomi’s hand, “You reached across the table, grabbed my hand just like this, and said you loved me for the first time.”

“And I also knocked over your coffee!” Nozomi covered her face, “You screamed, and everything was ruined.”

Eli laughed, “And I thought Honoka was the clumsy one of our friends.”

“Anyway,” Nozomi moved her hand away from her face, “I do love you, Eli. We were little kids, and you were the only one that made me feel normal. You always treated me with kindness despite my eccentricities.”

“They’re what make you so cute,” Eli stuck out her tongue.

“You put up with my antics around getting Muse together.”

“I’m grateful that you pushed me to do something I loved.”

Nozomi smiled, “You moved with me to America not too long after graduation.”

“What are you getting at?”

Nozomi pulled the Lovers card back out placing it on the table, “I wish I could have taken you back to our parfait cafe back home, but this was the closest I could get to tell you that…”

“You’re not one to lose your words?” Eli looked at the card.

“I want to marry you,” Nozomi’s face was bright pink as she pulled out a little, blue box from her bag. Inside was a modest ring.

“It’s not much,” Nozomi shrugged, “But Alisa helped pick it out.”

“Nozomi…”

“Is it too sudden?” She suddenly recoiled, snapping the box closed.

“No… No!” Eli reached into her ballet bag and dug through it until she found a similar box with the same ring, “Alisa helped me too…”

“That little imp,” Nozomi chuckled, “What do you think she’s thinking?”

“What does this mean?” Eli looked down at the two ring boxes.

“That we’re engaged?” Nozomi sat up a bit, leaning over the table.

“Don’t spill anything on me this time,” Eli blushed, looking up.

“I love you,” Nozomi breathed before leaning in to kiss Eli, their lips brushing gently: The Lovers.


	4. Prompt: Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Super Paper Mario
> 
> Word Count: 735

Darkness envelops, small wisps of a deep violet circling before him. Spiraling, encasing, suffocating him with visions of his darkest memories.

“Timpani!” He is jolted awake, looking over to see Nastasia standing there.

“Um… Count?” She adjusted her glasses, “You alright, yeah?”

“It was just a dream, Nastasia,” He sighed, relaxing back into his bed, “You need not be worried. Go back to sleep.”

“Yeah, so, um… I’ll just be in the next room if you need me, ‘K?”

“Yes, Nastasia,” He closed his eyes.

She lingered for only a moment longer before nodding, turning and leaving the count to his thoughts.

“Timpani,” He muttered, “What if you are really still out there? What would you think of me?”

The Void was growing every day, worlds being devoured with every breath. It was Timpani that had shown him the light all that time ago, but without her, he wanted everyone to feel the darkness of his heart. If he couldn’t love, nobody could.

As he fell back asleep, those thoughts continued to stir his conscious. Everything was dark, and it was difficult to breathe. He choked on his own creation as he saw her. It was Timpani. She had an ethereal-like beauty even in her simple dress and plain hair; she radiated with the lightness of her tribe.

He reached out to her, but slowly, the darkness choked her out as well. Long shadows wrapped around her body, the light slowly leaving her.

“Timpani! Timpani, no, I’m sorry!” Blumiere screamed, but he couldn’t move. It was too late. All she could do was stare at him as she slowly struggled to live.

“No!” He yelled and was once again awakened, Mimi and O’Chunks now by his bed.

“Count, you’re like totally scaring us!” Mimi pouted, “How am I supposed to get my beauty sleep if you keep yelling!”

“Yeh really givin’ us a spook, Count!” O’Chunks scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s that girl again, isn’t it?” Mimi groaned, “Nastasia told us all about her. Just get over it! There are so many hot cheep-cheeps in the sea!”

“Yeh like cheep-cheeps?” O’Chunks looked at her curiously.

“No! It’s an expression, you dummy!”

“Silence!” Count Bleck yelled, “I’ve had enough with all of you. Maybe I would sleep if you all weren’t breathing down my neck every second of the day!”

“Whatever!” Mimi rolled her eyes and grabbed O’Chunks by the wrist, “Let’s get out of here and leave the Count to his pity party.”

After much restlessness, he finally fell back into his slumber, but this time he dreamed not of the ever-expanding void. No, this time he was standing on a hill, a light breeze billowing the towering oak as he sat beneath it. Any minute his love was to meet him.

“Blumiere,” She appeared at his side, “I cannot believe you managed to meet me here.”

He smiled, “I would do anything for you, my love.”

“But your tribe?”

“Insignificant. All of the darkness in the world couldn’t stop me from seeing your life.”

Timpani scooted closer, “You’re such a charmer, you know? Your words fill me with butterflies.”

“Butterflies? I don’t understand?”

“No?”

“How can you be filled with creatures?”

Timpani stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter, falling into his chest as she laughed, “Oh, you’re precious! It’s an expression, dear. It just means that you make my heart all fluttery.”

“Oh,” He nodded, “Then… Then I suppose you fill me with butterflies as well?”

“Cute,” She looked up at his face, “No actual butterflies here.”

“Just you and I,” He took her chin in his hands, slowly lifting her face so that his lips could meet hers, but once again he was shaken awake before he could kiss her.

His stomach filled with dread. Which, while similar to the feeling of butterflies, left the man much emptier. The darkness, the Void, his own creation, was growing stronger as the void in his heart did as well. If she was still out there, did that mean that he was going to kill her? Did that mean he already did?

“No,” He breathed, “She's long gone. My Timpani was taken long ago… It is only a dream. She is only a dream.”


End file.
